Ninja
"Just when you think you're fighting your fight, you're actually fighting ours." ''- Lou Klein, ninjutsu master'' The Ninja: Sneaky, stealthy Japanese assassin immortalized by popular media Vs... the Spartan, ultimate warrior from ancient Greece... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History There is little historical evidence regarding the exact origins of the ninja, though in the show it was stated that they originated as oppressed peasants who rose up against the samurai.﻿ The ninja became specialized in espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassination. Their unconventional tactics stand in stark contrast to the samurai, who had strict rules about honor and combat. Ninjas often served as spies and mercenaries beginning in the 15th Century, when the political unrest combined with the samurai's strict bushido code created a growing need for men willing and able to commit deeds not considered respectable by conventional warriors. WEAPONS 347 Deadliest Warrior: The Game Close Range: Ninjato, Wakizashi Mid Range: Kusarigama, Kyoketsu Shogi Long Range: Shuriken, Blowgun Special Weapons: Black Egg Armor: Shinobi Shozoku, Tatami-Do BATTLE: The battle starts with the Spartan standing in a forest with his Spartan Shield and Spear in hand. Above him, the Ninja watches him while hidden in the treetops. He quietly jumps down and sneaks up behind the Spartan. As he gets close, he draws his Ninjato. When he gets close enough, he yells and swings the sword. The Spartan quickly throws his shield arm back and block the sword with the Shield. He turns around and thrusts his Spear, but the Ninja rolls away and tries to hide within the thick grass. The Spartan pulls out his Javelin and thrusts it into the ground. He hears the Ninja and turns to see him spinning the ball and chain from his Kusarigama. He throws the iron ball at the Spartan, who blocks it with his shield. The Ninja starts to swing his Kusurigama again, but the Spartan charges at him and kicks him. The Ninja swings the iron ball at the Spartan again, but like before, the Spartan blocks with the Shield. He swings it around a third time, but instead swings at the Spartan's leg. The chain wraps around and trips the Spartan, sending him to the floor. The Spartan sits up and grabs the chain. The Ninja tries to pull the Kusurigama away from the Spartan, but the Spartan keeps a firm grip. In a desperate move, the Ninja breaks the chain with the sickle and rushes at the Spartan with it. The Spartan knocks him away with his Shield and then gets back up with his Spear and Shield. The Spartan tries to stab him with the Spear, but the Ninja kicks the Shield and runs away. The Spartan chases and eventually catches up to him, trying to thrust his Spear again. The Ninja dodges and breaks the Spear in half with his Kusurigama. He tries to stab the Spartan with the broken spear, but the Spartan once again blocks with the Shield. This time, the Spartan swings the Shield and sends the Ninja flying back. The Spartan pulls out his Short Sword and advances towards the Ninja. The Ninja pulls out a Black Egg and waits for the Spartan to get close. He then jumps in front of the Spartan Shield and throws the egg at the Spartan's face. He kicks the Shield and jumps back. The Spartan blindly swings at the air while the Ninja tries to retreat. When the Spartan regains his senses, he sees the Ninja running away and runs after him. The Spartan runs to a part of the forest where the trees' branches and roots becone thick. He slowly climbs through the trees and makes his way to a darker part of the forest. With his Javelin at hand, he looks for the Ninja while keeping his Shield up. The Ninja pops out from the trees and tries to shoot him with the blowgun. The Spartan blocks the darts with his Shield and throws his Javelin. The javelin goes off target and misses the Ninja, giving him more time to run away. He runs back and pulls out Shuriken. He turns around to throw them, only to find that the Spartan has already caught up. He quickly throws one at the Spartan, but the Shield protects the Spartan as he knocks over the Ninja. The Spartan pulls out his Short Sword again and swings at the Ninja, but the Ninja runs out of the way. The Ninja jumps onto a tree and prepares to lung at the Spartan with his Ninjato. However, he waits too long, so the Spartan holds out his Sword and impales the Ninja when he jumps. The Spartan smashes him away with his Shield and then stabs him one last time with the Short Sword. The Spartan yells out in victory, then looks around for someone else to fight. Trivia *Ninja is the first and currently only warrior with two weapons that scored no kills. *At 5" 2' the Ninja is the shortest warrior yet. At 135lb, the Ninja is tied with the Samurai with the lightest warrior. *The Ninja is the only Season One warrior to appear in the opening video of Season Two and Season Three. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors